


Life's an adventure

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred goes to his dear sweetheart's dad to ask permission to marry his son.





	Life's an adventure

Alfred’s fingers grip tight into his jeans, palms sweaty and leg jittering up and down. Francis had just sent Matthew from the room and really Alfred hadn’t been prepared for that. This was a milestone he wanted to cross with him, but apparently that wasn’t what Francis had in mind. 

“Tell me again why you’re here,” Francis asks coolly, sipping from his wine glass. In all the years that Alfred has known the man, he’s never seen him so steely and impassive.

“I-I’m here to ask you for Matthew’s hand in marriage,” Alfred says. He’s a bit old fashioned probably, asking a question like this, but he got it from his dad Arthur. Indeed, Arthur had been the one to insist upon it- being gay is perfectly acceptable, he had said, but being rude is not.

Alfred has known Francis all his life, had lived next door to him since he had learned to walk. He’d taken some of his first steps with Matthew not far behind. Sure, Arthur and Francis had a bit of a stormy relationship sometimes, but most of it was just idle blustering.

“I see,” said Francis softly. “And why would you being doing that?”

Alfred looks flabbergasted. “Because! He’s perfect and I love him more’n anybody else.”

“Is that so?” he responds, his whole expression carefully crafted to make it impossible to tell his true feelings. “But you can’t love my little Matthew as much as his dear Papa does. Why should I give him to you?”

Alfred takes a breath, and he tries to calm down. Confusion and embarrassment are tying his insides into knots- or so it felt. “What… I mean… why should…” he says lamely, looking terribly out of his depth.

“Why should I give him to you?” Francis said, going slower this time.

There’s a long moment of silence as the gears turn in Alfred’s head.

“Because I can take care of him- no I want to take care of him. I want to wake up next to him every morning and get to see him smile everyday,” Alfred finally says, words rushed and his cheeks burning red in embarrassment. “I want to eat dinner with him every night and play footsies and watch movies and I want to do all these fun amazing things with him and I want to make his life happy….and…and…and I’m sure he’s the only person who can make me happy so um, you should give him to me because life’s an adventure that we want to go on together.”

He looks down at his hands again, the silence heavy in the room. He’s burning red, wishing that he hadn’t said any of that. The quiet left in the wake of his ramble makes him feel self-conscious, and he wants to take his words back. He’d never been very elegant, and he is bad with words. This had been a bad idea.

Finally, as he looks up to take all those words back, he sees tears on Francis’s cheeks. Francis’s smile is radiant.

“I always knew you’d take my little Matthew off to the altar. I just wanted to tease you a bit but…” Francis stands and crosses the room, pulling Alfred up into a tight hug. “Hearing you say all that, my heart just can’t contain how happy I am for you two.”

Alfred hugs him back and looks up to find Matthew has stepped into the doorway to peer in at them. His soon-to-be husband is beaming like he just won the lottery, and that’s about how Alfred feels at the moment too.

Francis rubs his back and says affectionately, “Welcome to the family.” 


End file.
